Package labeling for warehouse and distribution applications, have a configuration where the printer and label applicator are in a fixed positioned over the conveyor line and the applicator pad travels (by servo, stepper, or pneumatic drive) down to the product to be labeled and then must return the full distance to the fixed position of the print engine in order to receive the next label and repeat the process. These conventional features are illustrated in the FIG. 14. The labeler assembly consists of a roll of linered die cut labels 1, a label printer 2, a label peel blade 6 that removes the label from the liner and a liner take up roller 8 to accumulate the scrap liner material. This entire labeler assembly is mounted above the tallest package plus the conveyer, which makes it difficult to load the labels or service the assembly. The applicator pad 12 shown in the position to apply a label to the shortest package must return to the home position 4 to pick up the next label. Significant time is required to move the applicator the distance of the stroke 10, a distance dependent on application requirements, each time a package is labeled. The extra time to move the applicator results in a significant reduction in throughput. Hence a need exists for a labeling assembly that can be repositioned only when necessary and thereby utilizing less stroke distance for each label resulting in higher throughput.